


The Working Title

by Solaace



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solaace/pseuds/Solaace
Summary: Ruby convinces Weiss to join her and Yang in enrolling in Stimulation and Game Development. Their friends Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora are also enrolled in some of their same classes where they are working to become a game development team. Once day, Yang meets a quiet writer who seems to need an escape. Will they all achieve their goals of making it in the game industry? Will it be smooth sailing like it was in High School or will they hit a few bumps in the road?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Working Title

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a game design major myself and I thought it would be fun to put my good ol' noggin to use. I came up with this idea a few days ago and decided I'd actually write it. Although, I am new to writing seriously, I think this'll be a fun time. Now please, enjoy this dive into this working title.

"Please, please, please, please, _please_ "

"Ruby why on _Remnant_ , would I even _think_ of doing that?" Weiss put her fingers on the bridge of her nose.

"Because you love me and you want to put your skills to good use?" Ruby gave Weiss a lopsided smile and tilted her head. "Plus, it's not like you want to stay in Atlas and code things for your dad, you could stay with us and go to Beacon, enroll in game development and then be our programmer!"

Weiss sighed, "You do realize you will still have to take those classes too, just because you excel in creating music doesn't mean you don't have to program. You need a working game to add music to."

There was a moment of silence and Yang, who was laying on the couch scrolling on her scroll piped in "Weiss we both know she won't shut up till you agree to come with us, even if you do go back to Atlas... Also I don't want to do the coding either so win win on my part".

Weiss mumbled something under her breath and Ruby tilted her head again as Weiss moved over to her laptop and pulled up Beacon's website, finally clicking submit after looking over her essay she wrote a month prior. 

That discussion had been going on for a few months, ever since they had started their senior year. It had felt like every day Yang or Ruby would bring up their plans and not so obviously trying to get Weiss to follow in their foot steps. On the other hand, Yang hadn't originally planned to go with Ruby to Beacon, she wanted to just become a freelance artist until Pyrrha convinced her to go.

"I don't know Pyrrha, It's all kind of complicated and I'm no good at writing essays. 'Tell us about why you want to enroll in Beacon in 650 words' It's ridiculous, they want 650 words for me to say 'I want to draw stuff'". Yang sighed, putting her face in her hands and Pyrrha chuckled.

"Yang I don't think you need to worry too much about the essay, I'll help you write it."

Yang looked up at Pyrrha "Alright, but if I don't get accepted I'm not going to any college. You are lucky I love you and Ruby enough to go through with this."

Pyrrha smiled "Don't worry about it, I think Nora would love to have you there too, she's been practicing to beat you in arm wrestling for the next time you see each other." They both laughed at the memory and got to work on the essay.

_A couple months later, in late summer_

Ruby hopped out of the car, excitedly looking around at the huge white and grey castle-like building, taking her surroundings in and awing at the other students passing by.

"Ruby please don't zone out, I want to find a decent parking spot after we are done unpacking" Yang said as she opened the door to the driver's side and getting out "Shoo shoo, come on let's go, get a move on".

Weiss was already opening the trunk to collect some of their things, "After we get the stuff out of the car, me and Ruby can take turns bringing things up while you park". 

"Sounds like a plan to be, don't get hurt trying to strain yourself though" Yang sent a wink Weiss's way as she just scoffed back.

Ruby finally collected herself and began helping get stuff out of the car, "She's got cool hair, it's like 3 different colors, and look at that person's bag! It's got so many pins, and Her laptop has cute stickers" the more Ruby talked the less sense she made to the other two girls.

Eventually all 3 of them made their way bringing all their things up to their rooms after Yang came back.

Weiss sighed as she opened the door to her dorm room, not excited to meet new people. She realized the room was very clean, untouched actually, her roommate must not be here yet. Yang and Ruby settled into their room very easily, zipping around each other sorting their things. All the dorms in this hall were for two people, with a bunkbed style desk where the bed was above it. They had to share a bathroom with the dorm room next door, but luckily that's where Weiss was and hopefully someone with some organization.

Yang looked over at her bed realizing her phone was going off and picked it up "Hello there! We just got here, could you guys come help us get our stuff up the stairs? Nora doesn't know where she's going even though she says she does".

Yang chuckled "We'll be right there. Go ahead and get some stuff out of the car at least." she said right before hanging up. "Alright dudes, time to go save a stressed Pyrrha from her favorite trio". 

The three girls arrived outside of the dormitory, and began walking towards the redhead, as they got closer they could really hear how hyper Nora was.Ren's face was one of exhaust, Jaune was trying not to drop anything as he placed it down carefully on the concrete, and Pyrrha was moving as fast as ever still trying to convince Nora to help.

"Never fear, for Yang is here! Nora, stop staring at random people and making them uncomfortable and get your stuff. Pyrrha you look like you've got most of the stuff out so leave that to Jaune, Ren make sure Jaune doesn't pass out. Pyrrha grab some of your stuff, me and Weiss will help".

Ruby piped in "What about me?"

"You young lady, are going to help open doors." Ruby signed looking down and began walking towards the entrance.

They stopped at Pyrrha's room first since it was a floor below, letting Ruby, Nora, and Weiss once she handed off her stuff to Yang and Pyrrha go up to the next floor. Yang helped settle some of the things into the room and hugged Pyrrha "Thank you for getting me to do this."

"No worries! I would have missed your company" Pyrrha replied with a smile.

Yang's scroll began to ring again, "I would love to talk but I think Nora dropped all of her stuff or something, text me your schedule!" she ran out of the room and down the hall towards the elevator picking up the scroll "I'm on my way hold on" she clicked her scroll off and exited the elevator at the next floor. A few doors down and she could see an excited Nora speed talking and a frustrated Weiss as Ruby was holding her side laughing. "What's going on here?"

"Nora is my roommate." "Oh"

After Nora calmed down a bit and everyone got fully unpacked, they all met up at the park with some freshly ordered pizza and a couple 2 liters of soda.

There were a few others at the park, someone walking a dog, a few kids running around on the other end of the grassy area, a girl reading a book under a tree (though she did not seem too fond of the loud group of college students), and occasionally they would see a few lost college students not knowing where they are. The group all shared some stories of their summers, ones that they didn't have enough time to tell when they saw each other during the break. Of course Nora told her "gigantic Ursa fight" story again, she also arm wrestled with Yang, who won. They overall had a fun time being able to connect with out feeling like they weren't going to see each other again for months.

Yang ended their night outside with a signature phrase, "Let's start this year off with a Yang!".

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end of the first chapter! I promise there will be more about the actual game design stuff soon. ;) I wanted to establish the connection first! If you guys have any tips on writing, or just questions or comments let me know! Next chapter is going to end off their weekend (they moved in on Saturday) and then class will start in chapter 3. I don't know how I want to deal with relationships in this yet, as I want the characters to really get to know each other in this setting (Obviously they know each other in the normal universe) so if there are any pairings I'll add them over time to the tags.
> 
> If anyone is actually reading this end note, should I keep the entire story even sub plots here, or should I add side parts in a collection. (Side parts would be things not pertaining to things like classes, and overall school things)?


End file.
